<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legion Are Dumb Someone Please Help Them by Screams_in_anxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803410">The Legion Are Dumb Someone Please Help Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety'>Screams_in_anxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey meets Freddy and kicks his ass<br/>Susie meets Evan and cries<br/>Frank meets Michel and gets stabbed<br/>Julie sips tea w/ Anna</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joey/Julie/Frank Morrison/Susie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey" Frank mumbled into Joey's chest said person sighed </p><p>"Yeah Frank?" Joey asked softly trying to not wake the two sleeping females next to them</p><p>"Do you think I'm good enough?" Frank mumbled </p><p>"For?" Joey asked playing with Frank's hair</p><p>"You three" Frank whispered like he was afraid of what the answer would be</p><p>"You're good enough Frank we all love you" Joey informed him smiling softly</p><p>"Promise?" The other male asked softly</p><p>"Promise" Joey kissed the other on top of his head</p><p>"Hey Frank" Julie said propping herself up Susie watching "we do love you okay?"</p><p>Frank nodded while Susie shot forward locking lips with him</p><p>"Can we do back to bed now?" Julie asked kissing Frank on the cheek</p><p>"Yes please" Susie said softly laying back down ontop of Julie</p><p>Frank nuzzled into Joey's chest grinning "got the best pillow here"</p><p>Joey sighed wrapping his arms around Frank</p><p>"Mhm yeah that's not fair" Susie whined while Julie nodded</p><p>"Next time you two" He promised them making them both smile</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Joey Meets Freddy And Hates Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joey is ftm and tall so I just want him to throw Freddy into a fire-</p><p>My baby Quentin is in this he and Joey bonded by kicking Freddy's ass</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joey had wondered off from his lovers when he found himself in the nightmares realm</p><p>Wonder how I got here Joey thought before hearing a scream </p><p>Fuck it he thought walking to the scream seeing Quentin? Throwing his shoe at the nightmare</p><p>"What the fuck" he said out loud making both of them turn to him</p><p>"Not another one" Quentin hissed while Freddy laughed</p><p>"I'd prefer one of you girlies but you work just fine" the nightmare purred out making Quentin growl</p><p>"What?" Joey asked tilting his head if he meant what Joey was thinking he'll end him</p><p>"Stay away from them Freddy" Quentin snapped </p><p>Ah he did mean that Joey thought darkly taking a step forward</p><p>"Are you implying that you want to fuck my teammates?" Joey asked darkly </p><p>"What else would I be implying?" Freddy asked while Quentin looked sick</p><p>How old is this dude? Joey thought before a darker thought popped into his head did Freddy hurt him sexually?</p><p>"It's one thing to kill Freddy leave them alone" Quentin snapped stepping in between the two killers</p><p>His dumb but brave Joey thought</p><p>"Oh if I didn't know better I'd think you want to be my new favorite Quenie!~" Freddy purred running a hand down Quentin's face</p><p>Oh....OH! stepping forward and punching Freddy in the gut making him step away from Quentin who sighed in relief before kicking Freddy in the dick</p><p>I like his style Joey thought laughing<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Joey sat back watching as Quentin kept hitting Freddy with his own arm screaming at him</p><p>I really like his style how much shit would I get if I just take him back with me? Joey thought</p><p>"Hey" Quentin said making him look at him "can you I don't know throw him into that?" He asked pointing at the fire burning near them</p><p>Nodding Joey got up walking over to them before bending down and picking freddy up "face first or?"</p><p>"Face first" Quentin grinned up at him while he nodded turned and walked to the fire Quentin following close behind</p><p>"Hope this hurts" Joey mumbled throwing him into the fire Quentin throwing his arm into it after</p><p>"So neat trick with the arm" Joey said </p><p>"Oh I didn't actually think it'd work" Quentin mumbled softly Joey nodded</p><p>Kids got guts now to find out why freddy said what he did Joey thought</p><p>"So freddy?" "Don't want to talk about it "fair enough" "your bleeding" "hm? Oh would you look at that" "c'mon I'll fix it up" "thanks" "your welcome"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Susie Meets Evan And Cries Evan Panics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it's short</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susie had gotten lost her boyfriends and girlfriend has warned her to be more careful watch where she was going and she didn't so now she was stuck in the trappers realm </p><p>"Who are you?" Someone growled out from behind her probably the trapper seeing as this was his home</p><p>Turning around she began crying because there is no way she could take him in a fight!</p><p>The trapper noting her crying looked around before gently pulling her away from the open</p><p>"Are you lost?" He asked and she nodded</p><p>Sighing he pointed to a path she didn't even see "that'll probably bring you home or to another trail" he informed her</p><p>"Thank you" she said weakly </p><p>"Just try not getting lost again god knows you'll end up in someone's home who's not helpful" he told her as she got up</p><p>"I'll try I'm Susie by the way" "Evan"</p><p>And with that she ran off</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>